Symphonia, ho!
by Dragons Ark
Summary: When a boy gets teleported to symphonia, and joins the chosen on her jounry, will he cope to his new life? Rated for violence and some adult content in later chapters. OCxColette, ZelosxSheena, PreseaxGenis R&R!


**DICLAIMER : **I dont own Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, Genis, Colette, Sheena, Regal, Presea, or Zelos. If I did, this would be called Owner fiction, wouldn't it ?

Symphonia, ho!

Chapter 1 ...Whoa

It was a normal afternoon, though it was windy. The birds were chirping, the sky was shining, and the ground was, well, doing whatever ground should do. My family and I were playing 4-square.

On one side, there was a boy. The boy was tall, and he had black hair. The hair went to his eyebrows in the front, and to the top of his neck in the back. He was wearing a grey hoodie with the words "Who are you" in white graffiti letters. His pants were light blue, and were loose enough for movement. He is also very smart, and is currently wondering, "Why am I referring myself in 3rd person?" The boy was, you guessed it, me. I did one of the things that drove my friends crazy. I said "Holy god, smite my enemies with holy light!" (Something like that), shouted "Judgement!" and banged the ball down, hard, on the pavement. Up into the air it went higher and higher...then it came crashing down. Before it hit the ground, however, the wind pushed it so it was right above me. I barley had the time to say "mother" before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a forest. I looked around and said "Self, I don't think were in Arizona anymore." I am the kind of person who does that. I looked down a realized I wasn't wearing the clothes I was wearing. Instead, I had on a simple brown robe with symbols that are most likely Japanese on its edges. After I was done admiring my new threads, I heard a rustleing noise. I whipped around, and saw... a bunny that had what looked like a jewel stuck in his forehead. I looked at it with a look that said "what the fuck?" Then, before I could do anything more, it charged. "Holy!" I shouted, and ran away. Not the most courageous thing to do, but when your opponent is a bunny with a jewel stuck in its head, and you don't see these things on a regular basis, you freak out. I continued running, but the BWAJIHH gave chase. I tripped over a rock and sprawled to the ground. As the BWAJIHH closed in, I realized there was something on my back. I took it off... and found a staff. I thought "_Whoa. When did I get this? Actually, who cares? I have a weapon, the bunny will kill me, and I have no choice but to fight. Wait a minute, I saw this before! _I thought as the fact dawned on me._ This was one of the beginning enemies in Tales of Symphonia! Am I actually in Sylverant? Or, am I still sleeping, and this is a dream? _For most people, this may take a while to figure out. Not me. _Screw this! _"DIE BUNNY DIE"I dashed into battle. I was ready for the attack, but not for the screen changing. Before I knew it, I couldn't see, for my vision filled with white. When I could see, I was boxed in on two sides, so I couldn't move left or right. In addition, when I looked down, I was a mini portrait down there with

**174**

**77**

On it. I knew what it was. Hello, why do we have hp and tp in real life?!? Anyway, I charged. I ran right at the BWAJIHH and hit it on its head. It shot back with a slight stun. Taking into account the fact I ruled in Tales of Symphonia, I continued my combo, first with a whacking it on my lift side, than another whack on the opposite side, and finished with a jumping hit. The rabbit charged and hit on my head. I gasped in pain as it connected. Normally, I would have been knocked unconscious by this amount of pain, however, because my hp wasn't depleted, I didn't. I did, however, watch as 34 of my hp was knocked off. I though _damn it, I need a tech. _No sooner then I said this then my voice shouted, though I didn't do it, "You're in for it now!" As I said it, my head began to fill with words that sounded like gibberish. Going on a hunch, I began to say the words in my head while holding the staff at a horizontal angle, parallel to the ground. Green magic circles surrounded me as I said, "Thorn!" A single tentacle thing with thorns on it grew out of the place where the bunny was, and it killed the bunny. After it did so, the screen whited out. It changed to the win screen, with the battle statistics above and me below. I said "Note, I rule!" and the screen went to black.

As soon as I regained control of my body, I heard another rustleing sound. _Not again_ I though, and braced for battle. However, what I saw brightened my mood greatly. A boy walked out. He was about my age, his hair was brown and in spiked held back. He was wearing a red shirt with many metal buttons in two rows. His gloves and shoes were red. He was wearing brown suspenders, and had two, yes; count them, **TWO** sword sheaths. He apparently saw the fact that I had a weapon, and was in an attacking position, for he instantly got into a defensive position, drawing his swords.

"Are you a Desian?" He asked.

"Let's see" I answered, dropping my Staff and going to a mock thinking pose. "I'm not wearing the uniform, and I'm human, so, no."

"Who are you then?" he asked, a little less hostile this time.

"Jacob." I answered, and deciding not to use my real last name, continued "Jacob Tern. Who are you?" I asked, even though I already knew his name.

"Lloyd, Lloyd Irving. Where are you from?"

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you _I thought. I said however "No where in particular. I'm an orphan. My mother died in childbirth and my father left before I was born." I was at this time my stomach grumbled.

"You look like your hungry." I nodded. "Ill get you to my dad's house" he said "its closer then town and my dad will get you some food. Follow me."

"Dad, I'm home" He called when we reached Dirks house. He lived in a wooden house, with a small balcony at the second story. There was a stream running around it.

"Why are you so late, Lloyd?" Dirk said as he came out of the house.

He had a brown beard, and his eyebrows were so thick you couldn't see his eyes. He wore a teal shirt and dark blue pants, with a brown work belt. He was small.

"Who is he?" Dirk asked, pointing at me.

"A boy I met on the way here. He said he's an orphan, and he's hungry. Can you get him some food?"

Dirk studied me closely. Of course, me, being I, I didn't like that.

"I'm not a statue. I can talk. I can walk. And I don't like being looked at to long. So, please stop that."

"Very well," said Dirk. "I'll go get you some food" He looked at me. "I'll let you stay here for a while, but you'll have to go to school.

"I'm fine with that.

After dinner, they brought up the subject of where I should stay. After they agreed on Lloyd's room, Lloyd and I went to his room. I got as comfortable as I could get on the floor, and I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I though that yesterday was just a figment of my imagination... until I heard Dirk shout "Lloyd! Lloyd! WAKE UP!" That woke me up, but I can't say the same for Lloyd.

Poor him.

When Dirk came up the stairs, I backed off. Dirk then smacked Lloyd.

That woke him up.

"OW! What did you so that for?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's almost time for school!"

"What!" He said, seeing the sky "Arghhh! I have no time for breakfast! Gotta go!"

"Yeesh" I said as I chased after Lloyd. "No wonder Kratos had his hands full."

10 minutes later, we finally reached Iselia. Lloyd rushed right into the classroom.

"Lloyd Irving, why are you late!" I walked into the classroom to see a woman with silver hair attacking Lloyd. She wore an orange coat above a white shirt, with black pants to her knees, and her shoes were white.

"I'm sorry professor Sage, I overslept!"

"That's no excuse! Stand at the wall!"

As Lloyd walked to the back wall, water buckets in his hands, Raine noticed me.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am Jacob Tern. I was wandering in the forest when Lloyd found me. I am staying and his house because my parents are dead. Sadly, Dirk made me go to school." I hung my head as I said the last sentence.

"Well then," She said as she turned to the class. "You can have that empty seat between Genis and Colette." I took that seat; thankfully, no one found it odd that I knew whom Genis and Colette were, even though I only came here today.

**:::::::4 hours later::::::**

"Lloyd! Lloyd Irving! Wake up!" She threw an eraser at a sleeping Lloyd.

"Hey what was that for!"

As I continued twiddling my thumbs, Raine asked a question I knew the answer to.

"Now, today is the day of prophecy. What are we celebrating that for?"

My hand was the first one up.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Mithos, the hero _/lord of cruxis and the designs _made a pact with the goddess _/Mithos' sister _ Martel to end the Kharlan war and seal away the designs that caused that war."

"But the designs are back and causing trouble for everyone!" Lloyd interjected

" We covered that last lesson Lloyd, very good Jacob. Now, why is the day of prophecy special? Yes Jacob?" She seemed a little impressed.

"Today is the day of Prophecy, the day the chosen of mana _/would be future host of Martel _goes to the Iselia temple to get the blessing to go to the seals and destroy the designs."

"Yes. Now then if you'll..." She was interrupted by a bright flash of light.

"What was that?" The question was bouncing in the room.

"Children! Children calm down! I'll go find out what that was."

As she left the room. Lloyd dropped the buckets and was heading to the door when a small boy got up and said "Lloyd, what are you doing?" He had a blue cloak with white designs, and matching pants. He has white hair like his sister, Raine.

"C'mon Genis, what would be a better time to find out what that was? Colette, are coming?" He asked the girl next to me. She had on a white cloak with blue arrow designs on it and a matching dress underneath. She had long blond hair.

"Well I..." The girl named Colette studded.

"C'mon, if anyone has the right to find out, its you. You're the chosen!"

"Besides" I said, joining the conversation. "I know for a fact that was the light of the oracle. You have to go anyway!" I got up. "Are you coming or not?"

"Well...ok!" Colette said as she got out of her seat.

"Fine, I'll go." Genis sighed as he got up.

As we were heading out the door, I noticed a hole in the wall. It was shaped like Colette.

"What's that?" I asked while pointing at the hole.

"Ohh. Well, that happened while we were cleaning up our last Christmas party. Colette crashed thought the wall." Genis said with a sweat drop.

"How did she do that?"

"Well, I hit it with a mop and that weakened it..."

_3,2,1 _

**Colette has gained the title, _Klutz _**

_Hmm, must try equipping it...X!_

As I said it, I saw a the menu. I thought stats, and then Colette. The status screen popped up. I thought change title, and then Klutz. When it was equipped, I though Jacob. Not surprisingly, my title was _Loner _and the description was_ Shunning away others, you stay away from people._

This is gonna be a long journey.

How's that? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
